Two boys: One girl
by Patissier
Summary: Kazune and Micchi has always teased her but Kazune had serious feelings for her. Micchi always played around, but he slowly starts to fall for her. Feelings are made obvious as Karin has to choose who to be with. Who will it be? Kazune..or Micchi?
1. A date?

Hey everyone! Dango here! I looked around the Kamichama Karin fanfictions and realized that alot of them were very short, or seemed as if it was written by a 9 year old. I really have no plans for the story, I'm writing as I think. It won't be a one-shot though! D Pairings: KazunexKarinxMicchi. Love triangle story ahead. Anyways, I don't own Kamichama karin, though I wished I did. Such creativity and the characters are so cute. Dx 

-------------------------------------

_"Karin."_

Someone was calling her.

_"Karin.."_

The voice got louder, as she started stumbling towards the voice, her surroundings pink and blurry.

_"Karin..."_

She saw a shadow ahead as she quickly ran foward it, her hand stretching toward the sad voice. The shadowed person began to turn around, face not seen.

**_"Karin! I lo-"_**

**"KARIN WAKE UP!!"**

The loud voice awoke her, as she cracked her eyelids open to find her door being opened rudely by someone. Still groggy eyed, she saw the person had blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes. As realization dawned upon her, her eyes snapped open, fully awake...and annoyed. Kazune-kun.

"Kazune-kun! This is the 5th time in a row! It's Sunday above all else! Why can't you let me sleep in for a day! I was in the middle of a dre-"  
Her words cut short as she remembered the dream, the voice. For some reason, staring at the 13 year old in her room made her blush.

"What is it?"  
"N-nothing."  
"Girls, always so troublesome. Too whiney and complain too much for their own good."  
"Wha!"  
"Anyways. Get up and get ready. Breakfast is ready."  
He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him as Karin stared at his retreating figure with thoughtful eyes.

"I've had that dream for a while now...5 days..in a row. It hasn't gotten the least bit clearer. Sigh."  
She looked up again and genltly slapped her face with her palms to wake her up.   
"Ignore it! I have to be happy! Anyways, Himeka-chan's breakfast awaits me."

She walked to the bathroom, staring at her figure while brushing her teeth. Her hair, in pigtails, was tangled, and bags were evident under her eyes showing she's been having a hard time sleeping.

"Geez, too many fights lately. Four eyes glasses boy really needs to give up. Though it's been harder for me because of the recent discovery of Kirika-senpai. Geez."

She splashed water on her fair skin toned face, remembering the time she found out Kirika was a girl. Who knew she was the other goddess Karin had been fighting all along. She dragged herself over to the towel rack and quickly rubbed her face dry, and made her way downstairs for breakfast.

She walked down, looking at how late the time actually was. Normally on Sundays Kazune would wake her up at dawn and continue with her 'goddess training.  
She smiled, thinking that Kazune probably let her rest for today. There had recently been a fight again between them and Kirio just yesterday, and considering Kazune's condition they both needed the extra rest.

She smiled as she walked in the room, everyone else had been sitting down.  
"Ohayou, mina-san!"  
A chorus of 'ohayous' echoed, as she smiled at her 'family' that she lived with.

She stood in awe at the breakfast ahead of her. Omelettes, sausage links, salmon, rice, and miso soup. With a few side dishes of eggrolls and onigiri. Himeka always was a great cook, and this morning is no exception. She sat down in table, chiming with everyone saying 'Itadakimasu!'.

During eating her soup, she thought outloud to herself. "Do we have any plans for today?"Everyone shrugged in response, signaling that the answer was no. When everyone finished breakfast, and seeing she wanted to return the favor of having a great breakfast, she approached Himeka and Q-chan.

"Ah, can I help with the dishes?"  
Q-chan and Himeka smiled gently at her, and Himeka spoke gently at her.  
"No, you need rest, Karin-chan. Please let us handle this."

Karin smiled as she climbed to her room, lying on her bed with Shii-chan next to her. She was bored out of her mind, and she finally had a free day too. She layed down, thinking of the different possibilities she could do today.

10 minutes.  
20 minutes.  
Ding Ding  
30 minutes. [[Author's note: Haha Gakuen Alice episode 16.

"Impossible! The one day I'm free and I have nothing to do!"  
Shii-chan gave her a confused 'Nyaa?' and watched as Karin rolled around her bed clutching her pillow whining. She heard a click, and sat up in bed. The door opened, and it was Kazune.

"Huh? Hey Kazune, what's up with you not knocking"  
"Well I wasn't expecting you to be doing anything private, all I heard was your whining pea brain self."  
He flashed a smirk at her, as veins started popping up on Karin's face.  
"Hey! What if I was, you sexist brat? And don't call me that! I am not a pea brain!!"  
Kazune chuckled at this, and approached her closer.  
"Hey Karin, you've got nothing to do for today right?" "Huh? Oh erm..yeah. Why?"  
"So then..let's go out."  
"Eh?"

* * *

-End of Chapter 1-

Hope you enjoyed it everyone! Chapter two will be coming shortly. As for the '' I used earlier on, that Japanese phrase meant 'Good morning, everyone'  
'Itadakimasu means 'Thanks for the food!' or 'I'm eating now!'.

Anyways! Please review. :


	2. A day out with Kazune!

Dango here again! D Chapter two is up! I'm currently on the 2 day waiting time. Ahh! 3 Oh well, gives me more time to make more chapters! Well here's chapter two: Enjoy! Also I don't own Kamichama Karin or Kamichama Karin Chu. Note: This takes place a bit BEFORE Karin finds out she and Kazune are...nevermind. You'll know what I'm talking about if you read volume 7.

_P.S_ - I said SOME of the fanfictions seemed to be written by 9 year olds. It's not directed toward all the writers. So don't be offended.

_Italics-thoughts_

--------------------------------

A blush ran across her face, as she slowly took in what he just said.  
_"Eh? Kazune..Kazune is asking me out? Is it a date?! Eh, no..no. There must be a reason."_  
"Ah, for Himeka-chan's birthday right? But her birthday isn't even close to coming yet."

Kazune seemed slightly annoyed, but he blushed a bit.

"It's not for Himeka! And..you said you didn't have anything to do right? Well me neither, so uhm. Figured we could've gone somewhere..shopping you know? It's not like a date or anything. Just come to the same place we met the last time we went out to meet for Himeka's gift. Same plan for leaving the house as last time, see you there in an hour."

He patted her head, and turned back, waving a hand halfway up and turned to leave for his room.

She layed down on her bed again, looking at Shii-chan.

"It's not a date...? Well I guess not if he says it like that."

She was a bit disappointed at what he said, but shook off the feeling anyway and wondered what she would wear this time."Shii-chan!! What should I wear? I'm a bit tired of wearing mostly pink, but I'm horrible at choosing color combos!"  
A glint came in Shii-chan's eyes as she stood up and pointed a finger..er, paw.  
"Leave it to me! I, Shii-chan, was a goddess who always had great fashion sense-shii"  
Karin clapped in amazement as Shii-chan jumped into her closet, bringing out an outfit for Karin to wear.

10 minutes passed by as Karin waited, impatient, listening to the sound of rustling clothing and random 'Nyas' of approval.  
"Now I know how Kazune feels when I changed into his bunny clothing back then."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

35 minutes passed, as Kazune was the first to leave the house this time. He waited patiently at the spot.  
"Good, I made it here first this time, I don't want to leave her waiting like last time."

He suddenly blushed at the thought of them going somewhere together..alone. He certainly wasn't going to let her know anytime soon he WAS asking her out on a date. He stood there, getting a tiny bit nervous by the minute but keeping his cool cover intact. His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of smooth hands slipping over his eyes from behind. He reached up to touch them, trying to see if they were Karin's. He's held her hand long enough for him to know how it feels. Apparently they were, as he mumbled a 'Karin?'. A disappointed sigh came from behind as the hands slipped free from his face as he turned around to a smiling Karin. He took a while to absorb in her look.

She was wearing a nice combination of light green, white and pink. Her shirt was a plain, white puffy sleeved tank top, and it had another light pale green tank top on top of it, showing only the puffy sleeves from her shirt. The tank top hugged her hips and had a pink ribbon in the middle. She wore a pink mini skirt with a white-and pale green-lined ruffle at the end.She wore white flats with a green ribbon at the tips. She sported her ring, and white pearl bracelet. She wore a golden locket. Her hair was in a different style from her tied up ones. This time, her hair was down, flowing until it reached the middle of her back, going from smooth at the top to slightly curled tips at the bottom. She had a small, apple baret holding her bangs from her face, lined with the same small accessories in her hair like the ones Himeka had when she first met Himeka.She was holding the same pink purse too. Simple, yet cute. The green definately made her eyes and hair shine brighter. Her smile was still there, and above all. She was STUNNINGLY cute. Or at least that's what Kazune was thinking.He fought back a blush and managed to croak out wonderful words that sounded like music to Karin's ears.

"Yo. Took you a while." Not.

-Karin's POV-

"_What, no compliment? He doesn't even look like he cares. Sigh. Oh well. He hasn't really changed outfits though. At all.  
Just except this time..he looks more..attactive. Wait..no! What am I saying? I don't like Kazune-kun!_"

"I did not take long! I arrived at the correct time, if you hadn't noticed!"  
"Sigh. Whatever. Let's go." was his reply.

"So Kazune-kun, what exactly are we going to do today"Kazune stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes becoming small circles, a large sweatdrop coming down his head.

"No idea."

He said it so calmly...  
He said it with a smile...  
He said it like he was scared of my reaction...  
He was right for thinking that.

A vein popped on her head as she slowly raised a fist up.  
_"Ugh, I can't punch him in public. Well at least not anymore, I should control myself. But...ARGH! HE DRAGGED ME ALL THE WAY HERE AND HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE DOING?!?!"_

"Er...Karin. uh..don't be so mad! I swear I as going to think of a nice pla-URGHH!"

Seems like Karin's fist couldn't wait to make contact with Kazune's face.Karin ignored all the odd stares she was receiving from random passerbys.   
"Kazune-kun! Now what are we going to do? Walk around doing nothing?"  
"Well I'm sorry! I was thinking of a place until you punched me! What the heck was that for?!"  
"What do you mean what was that for! You dragged us all the way here and we don't have anything to do!"  
"Well.."

Shii-chan comes in and holds up a sign saying 'Please wait after the fight is over.'

-Normal POV-

After 5 minutes of arguing back and forth, they finally decided to go to an ice cream parlor. They both groaned as they walked in, tired from the arguing. They weren't expecting someone they knew to be taking their order though.

"Ahh! Kazune-kun, Hanazono-san! What brings you here?"

They both looked up in surprise at the fellow wearing the store's uniform. May I remind he did look good in it. Enough to make Karin blush a TEENSY bit. It was Micchi!

"Eh! Micchi! What are you doing here?"  
"Well, I work here! Want something? On the house!"

Karin's stomache growled in hunger as she gladly accepted Micchi's offer and ran up to the ice cream section.

"Uwahh! Everything smells and looks so delicious!!! Micchi, what do you recommend?"

He smiled as he walked over to her, pointing out different flavors. Kazune stood in the background, staring at how well those two got along, compared to the fight they just had. A ping of jealousy flowed through him but he ignored it. It was just ice cream. His thoughts were interrupted by Karin's voice.

"Uwahh! Uhm, then I guess I'll take the cookies and cream ice cream! Kazune-kun, what do you want?"  
"Huh? Oh. I guess I'll take the same."

Micchi smirked in the background, and figured they were on a date. How sweet. And so very much like Micchi to scheme something to make them closer on the date.

"Alright then! Two cookies and cream ice cream cones coming up! Ahh...let's see. Oh no!"

Kazune and Karin looked up at him in curiosity and they spoke at the same time.  
"What is it, Micchi?"

"I only have one grande ice cream cone left! Looks like you two are going to have to share, Sorry about this!"

Micchi shuffled the bag full of ice cream cones behind another bag, so they wouldn't see. Before they had anything to say, he had already begun putting the ice cream in the cone and handed it to them. He quickly shoo'd them out the store, telling them 'his boss was calling'.

Karin was holding the cone, as she looked at the store again.  
"Geez, Micchi. He could've waited for us to say thank you. Sigh."  
"Are we going to let it melt or are we going to eat it?"

Kazune snatched the ice cream cone away from her, and started licking it, like last time. Karin blushed slightly.

"_Eh? H-he's eating it like that?_"  
"But what about the spoons, Kazune-kun?"  
"There were none, remember? He just gave us the cone and kicked us out. Here, you try some, it's pretty good."

He smiled at her as he held out the cone to her. Karin couldn't bring herself to say 'I don't want any' because of two reasons.

1. Her stomache wouldn't let her.  
2. Somehow knowing they're sharing the cone made her happy.

She hesitatingly took the cone from him, and tried it.

"_..Is this an..indirect kiss? Wait no! It can't be, it's just sharing the same cone. Though it is pretty good though, I'll help myself then!_"

She had a couple more licks until she noticed the smell from the cone, it smelled heavenly. She lifted the cone a couple centimeters below her nose, letting the tip of the cone touch her lip as she closed her eyes and inhaled the smell.

"Mmm, it does smell good, doesn't it?"

She opened her eyes, to find Kazune standing in front of her, head tilted low to the ice cream cone, face just a bit above the cone, smelling the cone too. [[Author's note: Hey, the last time I went to an ice cream parlour the cones smelled so GOOD!  
Their faces were just centimeters away.

Ba-dump!

Ba-dump!

Ba-dump!

Karin's heartbeat was getting faster by the second, as she yelped in surprise and moved the ice cream cone up. And since Kazune's face was right there, you could've guessed the next scene. wink

The remainder of the ice cream went 'sploosh' on Kazune's face, as she stumbled back in surprise.

"**OI!** What are you doing?!"  
"Ahh! Well it's your fault! Your face was too close for comfort!"  
"THAT'S NO EXCUSE TO SMASH ICE CREAM ON MY FACE"  
"FOR ME, IT IS!"

They silently threw daggers into each other's eyes, but as Karin looked closer at Kazune's ice cream smudged face, she couldn't hold her laughter in anymore.

"Pft...ha..hahha. **AHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAA!!!!!** Kazune-kun, you look -ha- so ridicu-hahaha!-lous! Ahaaha!!"

Kazune was very embarassed, seeing that fellow passerbys were giving him the same odd looks as before, but laughing this time.He quickly grabbed a handkerchief and started wiping his face off with it, looking at where he was.  
At a park somewhere, they were close to a bench, but standing next to a tall, wide tree. Kazune looked up at Karin's face again, and noticed how cute she was laughing.

Ba-dump.

Ba-dump.

Not Karin's heart this time, but Kazune's. He started blushing again, but shook off the feeling. He stood there, and smiled contently at  
Karin's face. Her laughter died down, and now she was just giggling. Since nobody was there right now, he thought of an idea and smirked.

Karin was leaning against a tree, so Kazune went and stood in front of her.  
"Hey, Karin."  
"Hmm?"  
He trapped her against the tree, his arms resting on the tree trunk across her shoulders, trapping her inside this human cage. "Why don't you like my face being close? Hmm?"  
He neared his face closer to hers, waiting her answer.  
"Ehh?! Kazune-kun, what do you me-?"  
"Just answer."  
"It's not that, I was j-just joking around! Er-K-Kazune-kun"  
"Good."

His face was getting closer by the second, as Karin blushed countless shades of red, and closed her eyes waiting. His lips were just centimeters above hers.

* * *

End of Chappie 2! D

Will they finally kiss? Or be interrupted..again? refering to episode 15  
Leave me reviews yes? D Once again, chapter 3 will be coming shortly.


	3. Unrequited feelings

Dango here again! Chapter three is FINALLY up! Sorry for the long update, I've been a bit busy drawing my own manga. x)Not very impressive, seeing as I'm 14. Haha. Well here's chapter three: Enjoy! Also I don't own Kamichama Karin or Kamichama Karin Chu. 

Italics-thoughts. Italics are also memories.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Let's recap from the last chapter: Karin was leaning against a tree, so Kazune went and stood in front of her.  
"Hey, Karin"  
"Hmm"  
He trapped her against the tree, his arms resting on the tree trunk across her shoulders, trapping her inside this human cage. "Why don't you like my face being close? Hmm"  
He neared his face closer to hers, waiting her answer.  
"Ehh?! Kazune-kun, what do you me"  
"Just answer"  
"It's not that, I was j-just joking around! Er-K-Kazune-kun"  
"Good."_

_His face was getting closer by the second, as Karin blushed countless shades of red, and closed her eyes waiting. His lips were just centimeters above hers._

----------------------------------------------------------------

Karin was nervous, but closed her eyes anyways, too scared to open her eyes again. She couldn't handle his face being so close to hers. As their lips neared even closer, a voice shouted from behind.

"OIII! KAZUNE-KUN! HANAZONO-SANNN!"

It was Micchi. Kazune's and Karin's eyes shot open, as Kazune found himself being glomped by Micchi, but this time Micchi glomped him so that he went backwards, not fowards. Because, well, as you could tell. If he got glomped fowards it would've forced Kazune onto Karin, who was still backed up on the tree.

Karin and Kazune blushed furiously, as they realized Micchi probably saw what was going on when he ran towards them.

"Michhii! W-what are you doing here"  
"Nishikiyori, what is it?! Did you see any-"  
"See what? Anyways let's go home! I just got back from work with cartons of ice cream!"

Sure enough, there was a bag of four cartons of different flavored ice cream from his workplace - Panda's Creamery. (Author's note: Haha, I want ice cream now. Dx. runs to kitchen and comes back with caramel swirl ice cream) Micchi smiled as he looked at Karin's love eyes towards the ice cream. (cough Hearts.)

On the way home nobody said a word. They were too busy thinking of what just happened.

**Kazune's POV-**

_"Geez, what the hell is with me? Why was I actually about to kiss her?! The last time something like this happened..it took me a while to recover and talk to her fully. Damn it. I don't want it to be like last time, where she completely ignored me, and didn't talk to me for a while. She only started talking to me a while during battle. Why is it? Why..."_

He had an annoyed look on his face, as if he was angry with himself as he walked with his face turned away from the other two.

**-End Kazune's POV-**

**Karin's POV-**

_"What was that all about? Did Kazune try to kiss me again? Well obviously, but it turned out like the previous two times. Now I really don't feel like facing him either, and somehow, I find it odd that Micchi was here just in time before our lips made contact. Is it just a coincidence, did he do it on purpose, or am I just over-analyzing things like I always do? I never really give people time to explain or anything, I just straight fowardly avoid them. I'm such a fool. Why..just why.."_

Karin looked down on her feet with a sad look on her face, as she clutched the sides of her skirt trying to hold back her anger towards herself.

**-End Karin's POV:**

**Micchi's POV-  
**  
_"Why did I feel so angry when I saw those two? I knew Kazune was about to kiss her, but like instinct I went up and interrupted them. I normally always scheme up things to get those two closer. This feeling, could it be jealousy? No. It's not! I've never felt this way before. I'm probably tired from all the stress, especially the whole issue with my ring. It's worse enough I can't kamika, I felt so useless, and the feelings of pity of myself came back when I walked into Professor Kujyou's room. Come to think of it, I've been feeling this way towards Karin and Kazune for a while now. Damnit. Why..."_

**-End Micchi's POV-**

He had been looking away from those two, as he looked back towards them they seemed to be thinking too, the whole atmosphere was akward and tense as they all thought the same thing.

_"Why...why am I such a screwup?"_

Karin held her head up and walked in front of the two, not wanting them to see the pitiful expression plastered on her face. The wind blew against her, as her hair gently flapped away from her face, flowing in a small wave in the direction of the other two.

They diverted their attention away from their thoughts to look at her as they had the same thought.

_"I'm falling deep for her.."_

**BACK AT HOME:**

"Ahh! Karin-chaan, Kazune-chann, Micchi-sann. Welcome homee"  
"Welcome home-dashi! You three met each other sometime during the day, dashi?"

Himeka and Shii greeted them back.  
They silently greeted each other, and they quietly slipped into their rooms, waiting for whenever dinner will be called.

"Things aren't the way they were before.  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore.  
Not that you knew me back then. But it all comes back to me.In the end.You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart.  
What it meant to me, will eventually, be a memory, of a time when I tried so hard.  
And got so far.But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter.  
I had to fall,  
To lose it all.  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter."

Micchi was in his room, staring at the ceiling with his eyes closed as he quietly sung the lyrics to the song. He was listening to a CD player, humming the tune of the song 'In the end.' He was fond of the english band, Linkin Park. He stared at the ceiling, putting the song on repeat, trying to get his mind off things.  
He turned, and lying down sideways on the bed as he clutched the bedsheets.

"Professor's Kujyou's bed..."

With the song still on, he fell asleep still clutching onto the bed sheets.

--------------

In Karin's room, she was in deep thought as she tossed and turned in her bed. "I don't get it..I just realized this. But earlier at the ice cream parlor, when I saw Micchi my heart seemed to skip a beat..like it does when I'm with Kazune. It's the same feeling I got whenever I saw Kirika-senpai. Those two give me the same butterflies in my stomache for some reason..but I couldn't possibly like them! It's not possible! ...Is it"  
Karin sat up abruptedly and decided to soak herself in the bath, hoping it would clear up her mind.

--------------

Kazune on the other hand, was practicing his fighting skills, pretty unclear about what happened.  
"Geez, Nishikiyori..what was he thinking."  
He thew a final kick at the hay structure he was hitting, and fell back down on his back, staring at the sky as he wiped the sweat away from his brow and just lay there for a bit.

--------------

Back in the kitchen-  
Micchi had woken up and walked down into the kitchen, and was setting the plates and forks and such.

"Michiii, can you please go and get Kazunee-chan and Karin-chann down for dinner"  
"Hmm? Right! Will do!"

He walked up to Karin's room first, where she was sitting up, after blow drying her hair. He opened the door, and peeked inside and merrily said,  
"Hanazono-sann! Dinner's ready!"  
"Hmm? Alright. I'll be down"  
As he closed the door, Karin looked at his retreating back, with a tiny blush on her face.

Micchi went downstairs and outside to the training spot, where he saw Kazune laying down, but soon sat up as he saw Micchi.  
"What is it? Dinner's ready?"  
"Yeah! Come over quickly, Himeka-san's dinner looks pretty delicious."  
"Yeah. I'll be there in a bit, thanks."

Kazune sighed as he walked away. "Well, it's something pretty trivial, I shouldn't get too dramatic over it." (Author's Note: I felt like I got pretty dramatic over something like that, haha.)

Karin had decided the same thing while walking downstairs._  
"I'm probably just tired, and of course, as usual, over-reacting. OH WELL! Himeka-chan's dinner smells delicious!"_  
She stopped midway on the stairs with a dreamy look on her face.

"Oi, the idiot on the stairs. What are you doing like that? Didn't you hear that dinner's ready?"

Karin, being brought back from her daydream of food, looked down at Kazune standing next to the stairs with a look of arrogance on his face. Karin shot him the look back and stuck her tongue out.

"Blehh! That's none of your business"  
"Eh. Whatever, just hurry up. Everyone's waiting for you."

Kazune walked off first into the kitchen, just like that.

"That moron! Geez, what crawled up his pants and died?"

She walked down, pouty and all, but smiled as soon as she saw the food. (Author's note: Uhm yeah. You imagine your ideal dinner. I have no clue what my readers like. D; I don't want to put in like 'She saw ramen on the table and gasped in glee' when my reader hates ramen and ends up throwing a banana peel at me. xD)

Everyone sat down, grabbing their chopsticks and said 'Itadakimasu!'

"Mm! Delicious, Himeka-chan! Delicious! You should consider being a top chef one day!"

Himeka laughed at Micchi's compliment.

"So where did you three go todayy?"

"Oh. I went to work at the ice cream parlor, if you haven't noticed I brought back 4 cartons of ice cream! You guys could eat it as dessert later. The ice cream at Panda's Creamery is the best!"

He shot a childish grin at them, and continued eating.

"What about you, Karin-chann?"  
"Eh? OHH. Just to some stores, nothing interesting. The normal window-shopping. Of course I forgot to bring money so I didn't get to buy anything."

She couldn't tell Himeka "I went on a date with Kazune."  
Karin would die from the glares Himeka would've sent her.

"Hmm. So that leaves Kazune-chann left, what did you do?"  
"Ah? Just taking a walk in the park, getting some fresh air you know?"  
"Ohh. I see. So how did you guys get home at the same time? Did you meet each other along the way?"  
"Yeah.." came Karin's somewhat quiet reply.  
"Thanks for the food, I'll be heading up to my room now, I'm tired."

Karin had only eaten half of her dinner though, and Micchi and Kazune did the same thing right after her.

Apparently the other three, Q-chan, Himeka and Shii-chan came to the conclusion they were exhausted from the day. They most certainly were, because the moment they hit their rooms each one of them collapsed on the bed and immediately fell asleep. However, there was a reckless one who slept with his window open and not covered in his blankets.

* * *

-End of chapter 3-

Ho' geez. Finally, I know. I said soon-but I got distracted! Dx Well I'm writing another chapter right now, so you won't have to wait months more for a chapter. xo Oh well, as long as it's done. Edit: Freshman year at a large high school was scary. -Pocky chan


	4. Sick

Alright! Two chapters in two days, well not a great accomplishment, but still. I made it through with all my laziness, I had an urge to write this one though. ) The pairings will be a secret. ;) They're both pretty well suited for her, but then...well just read and find out. By the way, the first ring songs, if you're wondering, are these in order:

Panda no dance thing- it's from Gakuen Alice, I thought it was adorable and added it. :D  
It's gonna be me- NsyncRomeo and juliet- Toybox

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Dx Except my story plot.

----------------------------------------

**'Panda, panda, panda-no-dance! No pa-'  
'It's gonna be me! Every little thing I do, never seems enough for you-'  
'It's alot like..Romeoo and Juliet, it feels like..somethin's happenin' to m-'**

Three hands shot up at the same time, silencing each alarm clock that rang off, as each one groggily laid up.

-In Karin's Room-

She stared at her Gakuen Alice alarm clock, which was in the shape of panda-earmuffs. She sat up, stretched, and yawned, today was Monday, and there were plans for her, Himeka, Micchi, and Kazune to go out and have a day out. Today was some a special day where the staff members at school had a meeting, so they had this day off. It was like an unexpected holiday, but nonetheless everyone was happy they didn't have to wake up and get to school like usual.  
She smiled, but them suddenly remembered the two males she'd be going with. She brought her hands up to her cheek, as she flushed an unfamiliar shade of pink.

She shook off the feeling and darted towards the bathroom, taking her morning shower and brushing her teeth and getting ready for the day.  
There wasn't really breakfast this morning, everyone was just scheduled to leave in the morning when they were all ready and downstairs.  
Breakfast, lunch, and dinner were conveinently packed in bento boxes.

Karin was looking foward to today, and rushed downstairs.

-In Kazune's Room-

He glared up at his cell phone, and turned off the song/alarm tune.

_"Right...today is the day that I have to go with the other three for some "outdoor fun". As they called it. Blech. How the heck is that considered 'FUN'? Walking out with in the battlefield full of bugs, I'd rather chew my hand off than do something like that. But I have no choice..I gotta face my fear!"_

He had a shot of determination in his eyes as he stood up, and got dressed and ready. As he opened the door, a passing fly decided to land on his nose, apparently it wanted directions to the kitchen, and figured this guy would've walked into the kitchen. The fly thought this was quite convenient, so it wouldn't have to do any effortless flying. Apparently its taxi driver wasn't satisfied.

"AHH! FLYY!!"

He ran around in circles until he rammed himself into someone's door. Dizzy, but back to his senses, Kazune opened the door and walked inside, Micchi's cell phone was still blasting off. Micchi, who was packed up in a bunch under the blankets, seemed to be trying to ignore it. Kazune could tell with the pillow being clutched over his head.

"Oi, oi, Nishikiyori! Did you forget we're to go somewhere today? Wake up! Everyone's probably waiting already."  
"Achoo!", was Micchi's odd reply.

Micchi was pale, and he was coughing and sneezing, and apparently it didn't look like he was all hyper and energized like his normal self. It didn't take a genious to be able to tell he caught a fever at one glance.

"Oi., Nishikiyori. You're sick."  
"No really now? Kazune-kunn, could you be as kind enough as to hand me that tissue over there? I don't think I'm up for today either."  
"What? That's a shame though, and on a day off. Now how did you get sick?"

A very cold breeze enveloped Kazune's body, as he stood gawked at the window open all the way up. He looked at Micchi again, who was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, and the blanket looked like as if he just crawled under them.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? Are you trying to get yourself sick, sleeping in shorts and a t-shirt without a blanket with the windows wide open?! You moron"  
"I'm sorry mommy, I was just too exhausted to notice the window open." came Micchi's sarcastic reply.

"Uwah! Micchi! What happened to you?! You look awful!"  
Karin was worried when she heard Kazune's scream earlier, and went up to see what was going on.

She ran up to Micchi and put the back of her palm against his forehead.

"You're burning! How did you get yourself this sick?? You were fine yesterday!"  
"Hehe..sorry Hanazono-san, I was being reckless."

He gently closed his eyes and smiled, even as hot as he was, her hand was nice and soft. Kazune, on the other hand, was glaring at the two. His jealousy had overtaken him. "What's with her all of a sudden? Acting like that with him.."

"You can't possibly make it to the outdoor day, Micchi. You HAVE to stay home."  
"But.."  
"No buts. I'll stay home with you too, to look after you alright?"

Micchi and Kazune were surprised by her actions, but Karin just stood over his bed with a determined look on her face. Micchi's sick face brightened up, and he agreed. "Mmk!"

"I'm staying too!"

Karin and Micchi looked up at Kazune in surprise.

"Kazune-kun?"  
"Well Micchi would also need a guy at his side at times too, like when he's to weak to change or something.."  
"Kazune-kun, me staying here is enough! You don't need to force yourself to stay, you know! You can go and have fun!"  
"In the outdoors? You know I hate bugs!"

He had this stubborn, pouty look on his face, which Karin found quite adorable. She was too busy in her other thoughts to worry about how cute he was being at the moment though.

"Kazune-kun can stay. Three's a fun crowd, right Hanazono-san?"  
Micchi gave them both a faint smile. He was sick so that he couldn't give her the original trademark grin.

"Well alright, Micchi, I'll go and tell Himeka and the others."

She quietly shut the door behind her, and ran downstairs, and told the others the situation. They were a bit upset, but they didn't mind, they just unpacked their lunchboxes and set them on the table.

"When you get hungry, eat this okk, Karin-chann?"  
"Alright! Thanks, Himeka-chan!"

They smiled and waved each other away, the door shut and the remaining three were alone now.

Karin ran upstairs, but stopped short in front of the door when she heard Kazune and Micchi talking about something. She knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping, but she did anyways. Somehow she couldn't resist. It was like a habit of hers.

"Hey, has the cold gotten to your head?"  
"I don't think so, why do you ask?"  
"Well..you're acting different towards Karin."  
"Heh."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"As always you're so sharp. You never miss anything do you?"  
Even from the other side of the room she could _hear_ those two smirk.  
"Hm. Who knows?"  
"So what is it you want to know?"  
"How do you feel towards Karin?"  
"Well. I don't know."  
"You don't know."  
"I believe I said something similiar earlier."  
"I meant what do you mean you don't know?"  
"Sigh. I'm not so sure of my feelings for her. I've always had a soft spot for her, but it's been growing and now I find her even more adorable every time I see her."  
"So basically you lik-"

**BAM.**

The door abruptedly swung open, revealing Karin holding three bento boxes. Two for the two in the room, and one for her. She looked pretty fidgety for some reason.

"I-I brought s-some bento boxes that H-Himeka-chan and t-them prepar-ared! Sorry I took so long! What'd you guys talk about while I was gone? Ahaha..ahhahaa."  
"Karin?"  
"Hanazono-san?"

Karin didn't really want to hear the rest, not like the last conversation they had about her she overheard. Even though it was a little too late to be barging in after she heard a good deal of it and got a pretty clear idea of what Kazune was about to say. She didn't want to know though. She seriously hoped she was wrong about what she thought.  
She would like to keep up the relationship she and Micchi had, without thinking of whether or not he liked her.

"Ooh! Thank you Hanazonoo-sann! I was getting pretty hungr-_achoo_"  
"I brought up some medicine and tea, and tissues just in case. Good thing I did, huh?"  
"Yeah...Karin?"  
"What, Kazune-kun?"  
"Nothing.."

Karin blinked at the two a couple times, and blushed when they both looked back. She walked up and sat down next to Micchi's bed. She sighed, as if she was being stressed out by something. These two days have been pretty troubling to her. However, first things first. She has to take care of Micchi and Kazune.

"Well Micchi, first of all you have to eat right? So Himeka-chan and I took the liberty of cooking these last night, it's your's and Kazune-kun's lunch."

Karin WAS indeed tired, she tried to sleep yesterday, but then woke up at about midnight. She couldn't sleep again, and was surprised to see Himeka-chan up in the kitchen, standing with a book in her hand, hair tied up, and various assortments of plates, bowls, and different food related things...

_Flashback-_

"Himeka-chan! What are you doing up this late?""Ohh. Karin-chann! I had to stay up late so I could finish tomorrow's meall. Well Q-chan and the others don't knoww, so please don't tell them. They'd make me go to bed immediately, hehee. Why are you up latee? I thought you fell asleep alreadyy."  
"Well I just woke up for no apparent reason, and can't sleep again! It's horrible, I need my beauty sleep! Hahaha! Say, all this food looks like it'll take a while to make though, so why don't you let me help! Two people working together are better than one, right?"  
"Yeah, that's rightt. I'm sure we'll get things done quickerr, and we can actually sleep tonight. Also..we can make a meal Kazune-chan and Micchi would likee."

Karin smiled, as she looked at the ingredients on the table, and imagined Kazune's and Micchi's faces and what it would be like if they liked her food. Over some time, she had greaty improved in her cooking. She felt it wasn't right for a girl not to be able to cook, seeing she used to like Kirika-senpai, she always thought she should be more lady-like with the things she did. So she gradually took cooking lessons with Q-chan and Himeka-chan, and having Shii-chan test the foods. She felt so accomplished when Shii-chan said she loved the food, rather than the normal old 'GAH! choke' response she got from her. She started to mix in some ingredients to make a sauce for the fish dish, and smiled to herself, as she whispered under her breath.

"Yeah...For Kazune-kun and Micchi."

_End flashback-_

"Wait..Himeka and YOU?"

Kazune started to back away with the look of fear in his face, wrong move. Neither Micchi nor Kazune was surprised to find a fist being shoved up his face the next second.

"Yes me, you gotta problem? Well actually I cooked these two for you, Himeka-chan took care of Q-chan's, hers, and Shii-chan's. We split the work evenly, I even included your guys' favorites! Be happy and force it down you throat if it's THAT bad. But I don't think it is.."

She had this little thoughtful pout-like look on her face, and a tiny blush in embarassment, knowing that her food WAS enough to kill out an army of men in an instant. She was determined her meals changed though, even though she hasn't had a bite of her food she made at all. She needed a WORTHY test subject. Asking a cat, who was known to eat live birds and probably insects off the floor like their ancenstors wasn't very reliable.

"Micchi! Please try first, ok? They're your favorites!"

She handed over the box to him, and watched him open the box, and of course, they were his favorites. Takoyaki, various shaped onigiri, some eel on one side and a portion of rice with a plum with purple food sprinkes on the top, squeezed into the center. There were also omeletes, pickles, and shrimp. For dessert, small rectangular cakes, but with a thin layer of chocolate frosting on the top and middle of it. Very surprisingly, it didn't turn out like some black glump. Kazune took a chopstick and poked at it like it was some foreign rainbow colored, three headed dog. Karin twitched at this, but ignored it anyways. At least she graduated from black gump to fantastic looking food!

"Uwahh! Hanazono-san, this looks fabulous! I can't wait to eat it!"

He took the chopsticks back from Kazune, and put a tiny piece of the eel on the rice, took a gump of the rice with the eel, and popped it in his mouth. Chew..chew..chew...sparks lit up in his eyes.

"So fantastic! Nothing less expected from Karin-chan!"  
_"Karin-chan..? When did he start calling me that?"  
"Karin-chan..? When did he start calling her that?"_  
"Really Micchi?! Honest to goodness, it's good, even FANTASTIC?!"  
"Yup!"

She had the brightest smile on her face, and the shiniest eyes they've ever seen in her. Indeed, a meal of hers that tasted good would've made into the 'Ripley's Believe it or Not.' book. But they'd probably die before they even finish their sentence about it by Karin's own fists that has monstrous strength. Sadly enough, Kazune was on the receiving end of most punches she threw. Micchi was continuing to eat it, as Kazune stared at his prefectly wrapped blue bento box in front of him, he wanted to see how fantastic it tasted. He also wanted to give Karin the same look that Micchi gave her.  
_"Heck, if he can do it, I can too! I can do it better!"_  
He started to unwrap his bento box, and lifted the lid of the case. He was quite amazed at what he saw. White rice, with little food sprinkles on it in the shape of a smiley face, three pieces of sushi, cat-shaped onigiri, two pairs of perfect yellow omelettes, and three jumbo sized fried shrimp laid at each others side with a small container dip next to it. For dessert, he had the same cakes as Micchi, but strawberry flavored. Everything looked like it was time-consuming to make. Well of course everything was time-consuming, but his looked..somewhat more special than Micchi's. He hid his delight, and tried out the food. He smiled serenley at her, and said,  
"It's better than anything I've ever eaten in my life."

* * *

End of Chapter 4!

Yeah! Done! Well I wrote it in a rush, so forgive me for any mistakes and whatnot. Remember to review yeah:D Chapter 5 will be up, hopefully soon. I have tests tomorrow and whatnot. Blegh. Oh well. Pocky-chan out!


End file.
